


This view, that is you

by LonelyGirl15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyGirl15/pseuds/LonelyGirl15
Summary: When a mission goes wrong Lance ends up in a pod, and Keith ends up with mixed feelings.*set four years into the future*





	This view, that is you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I’ve had this in my archives for a long time and just wanted to post it :)
> 
> Leave a comment, like! (If ya wanna) <3

”Lance!.. Fuck, Lance wake up!” Keith screamed in his face as he kept on slapping Lance. Everything had been fine until Lance had gotten fucking shot. Bigger problem was, Keith didn’t know what the fuck to do.

 

The mission had been easy, the duo had the upper hand throughout all of it. Keith didn’t even know when it had happened, and Lance told him that it was when Keith had started working on the stuff Pidge instructed him to.

 

”You good?” Keith asked a second time, while picking up a screwdriver and started dragging out screws from the plate covering the security line. The mission was to plant a bug in the Galra system.

 

”Lance?” Keith questioned when his boyfriend didn’t answer, and when he turned around his heart stopped beating for a moment. Land was laying on the floor, his hand covering his bloodsoaked abdomin. Keith ran to him.

 

 

”Lance come on babe..?” Keith’s voice broke, Lance had been bleeding out for a while now,Keith’s hands were drained in his blood. ”You fucking idiot.” Keith whispered, angered that he’d been so caught in the mission he’d missed checking up on Lance for just one second. He’d asked him if he was okay, and he’d answered yes, but Lance being Lance it was obvious he’d lie - even if it meant bleeding out in Red because of it. The idiot never wanted to be a ’burden’ as he called it. Lance was many things, but Keith would never, ever think of him as a burden.

 

Keith quickly, and as carefully he could hoisted Lance up bridal style and ran with him to Red. Keith was shaking when he put Lance down on the floor.

 

”Lance Mcclain, you either wake the fuck up right now or I’ll never talk to you again!” He screamed in Lance’s face. He’d completely given up on the mission at this point and his number one priority was saving Lance.

 

”Med-kit, where the fuck is the med-kit.” He asked no one and looked frantically around himself. He’d lost contact with the team and was really Lance’s only hope. He couldn’t mess this up, he wouldn’t.

 

He teared through the kit and found gouse to put on his wound. Then he brought a towel Lance had forgotten in Red when they were doing things... He put the towel against the wound and tried to stop the bleeding as much as possible. Gone was the visible panic and now there was only a mask. 

 

Keith had Lance’s upper body cradled in his arms, but he didn’t even care if the fucker didn’t remember this moment either by now. He only cared that he fucking lived.

 

 

 

Miraculasly, Keith had been able to stitch Lance up good enough so he didn’t look as deathly pale anymore so Keith took that as sign of life. He sighed, he’d put red on autopilot and they were now going back to the castle.

 

Other than the wound, Lance had a gash over his eyebrow. Keith frowned as he caressed the side of his face, a groan was heard from the former.

 

”Lance?” Keith’s voice was so tiny it could’ve been mistaken for a child’s. That hopeful innocence sounded just too real.

 

”Hmph.” Was all the answer he got, but it was an answer nonetheless so Keith took it as a win. His boyfriend hadn’t died!... but what if he’d had...

 

He felt a rumble through the connection with red and knew they were back at the castle. Fucking finally.

 

Much to Lance’s weak protests, Keith hoisted him up once again and carried him down the ramp one red opened up. The team swarmed him with questions at first but then saw the state of both Lance and him and stopped. Keith ignored them as he walked with Lance in his arms towards the medbay, he didn’t feel anything. And that felt wrong.

 

Once Coran had helped him put Lance in a suit and into the pod he shut his eyes and drew in a ragged breath through his nose. When he opened his eyes again he was met by Shiro’s worried one’s.

 

”Kei-”

 

”I’m going to train.” He interrupted and pushed past his brother. Shiro didn’t stop him, good. He probably would have punched him if he tried.

 

 

He spent a total of four hours in there, swetting his ass off. There was a whirlwind of emotions running through him that he simply couldn’t focus and choose one. So he shut down and didn’t try to feel anything.

 

”End training session!” He heard an all too known voice from behind him and hung his head before slowly turning around.

 

”I wasn’t done you know.” He glared at him, why did he have to care so fucking much.

 

”Oh I know alright.” Shiro responded and that just made him angry for some reason. He could still feel Shiro’s stare on him once he started the training again. It wasn’t even 30 seconds until he heard the same voice once again.

 

”End training session.” Keith growled and threw his bayard across the room.

 

”What the fuck do you want?!” He practically screamed at Shiro, but his brother didn’t seem faced at all.

 

”Wanted to see how you’re doing.” He simply replied and if only Keith could kill him.

 

”You know, just fucking great.” Keith said but wasn’t finished, he went to the far end of the room to pick up his water bottle, butthe wall in front of him just seemed so punchable. His emotions bubbled over and he let loose of them. They came crushing down on him like a tsunami.

 

”Just.” Punch. ”Fucking.” Punch ”Great.” Crack.

 

There was some cracks in the wall but his hand was defientely the broken one. He whimpered, ”I’m fine Shi-.” He felt the hand on his shoulder before he finished the sentence. Shiro pulled him into a hug as he stroke his hair and shushed him, he finally let loose of everything.

 

And cried.

 

— — — —

 

With his broken hand wrapped smugly in a cast he just sat there. Waiting, thinking. Something he wasn’t very good at to begin with, but he tried.

 

If Lance would’ve died he probably would’ve killed himself. And that’s the truth, and It’s fucked up. Because if you love someone you should move on and you should let go and live. But when you’ve been left behind like he has so many times before it fucking hurts to even think about moving on and letting go.

He can’t deal anymore, he needs out.

 

Keith’s brows furrowed as silent tears slowly caressed his cheeks. It felt much like Lance’s touch, but totally different and wrong. It made him think about the few other times he’d cried before, which made him cry even more.

 

He shook his head, thought back on their road so far and sighed. This was no easy descision... If he left now, he would probably never come back again - and the thought of never seeing Lance again hurt more than any broken limb.

 

But he knew for sure that he couldn’t stay in this environment, this black hole that’s trying to pull him into eternal darkness.

 

He needs Lance, he needs this family, this team. But he also needs an out, could he possibly take them with him? No, probably not.

 

He put his head in his hands and groaned as he fell back on their bed, staring up at the ceiling. Lance hasn’t come out of the pod yet, and the others were preocupied with tidying red and blue. It would be so easy to just leave and never come back, never be found again.

 

But does he want that? Does he personallywant to seek out the lonliness, the boredom, the darkness? No.

 

As weird as it might seem, but Keith was in need of a fucking vacation. They’d been going at this shit for five years now, lord he was 25 years old, going on 26 soon. Shiro was past his thirties and the rest of the team were turning old as well.

 

He breathed out a breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding and sat up again. He looked at the room, so many memories right here, so many of them he kept hidden. Safe.

 

He sighed fot the thousand time this day and stood up, he pulled up his long hair in a ponytail. His long since taken of fingerless gloves laid on their cabinet, he picked them up. He couldn’t wear them anymore, he’d grown out of them - which was a shame. They looked good.

 

”What are you doing?” The sudden voice behind him made him drop the gloves he’d been holding. Katie had her hands on her hips as she looked him up and down. Her long hair dangling down her back. It reeked sceptimism out of her.

 

”Nothing.” He answered and bent down to pick up the gloves. He turned his back on her but she must’ve noticed his tense shoulders and pushed on.

 

”Doesn’t seem like nothing to me.” She sighed, he didn’t answer. He heard her take some steps towards him and the second after he felt two short but strong arms slip around his medsection. He felt her press her forehead against his back and then he heard the sniffle.

 

”... don’t leave Keith, please.” He hung his head, she knew him too well. Too well. His breath hitched and he felt her arms get tighter.

 

”Don’t leave us, don’t leave him. He needs you, you know that. The universe needs you, not yet. Don’t leave just yet.” She whimpered and he couldn’t take it anymore, he turned around and engulfed her smaller form in his big arms. They sat on the floor as she sobbed into his neck and he wagged them back and forth.

 

”I won’t leave.” Came his raspy voice after an eternity of indescision.

 

He might need them, but they need him too.

 

— — — —

 

It was eairly quiet in the castle, everyone was waiting for Lance to wake up. Hunk was in the kitchen cooking like crazy, Shiro was going over the castle’s defences with Allura - but it was really just an excuse. Katie was in her lab doing who knows what and Coran was in the med-bay watching over his psuedo son. Guess where Keith went.

 

”Hey Coran.” He entered the med-bay and the altean man’s expression turned from one of pain to one of hope.

 

”Hello there number two.” Coran greeted with a somber smile him and turned back to his statistics.

 

”How’s he doing.” Keith asked and sat down on one of the office looking chairs with wheels on them. He turned his attention to his beautiful Lance. He looked so old in there, his expression tired, he probably was, but you could reall see it.

 

He decided about two years ago now to get an undercut shave. Keith had insisted he stopped straghtining his hair too, and now wavy curls laid on the top of his head dangling down on his forehead. He had two piercings in both ears and always wore that stupid necklace with a sharp tooth Keith had got him for his birthday last year. Absolutely breathtaking.

 

”He’s going to wake up soon. Only a varga left now.” He paused and set down his tablet before hecitating, then he pulled out his own chair and sat down next to Keith.

 

”I know you’re blaming yourself my boy, Keith looked down at the floor, ”But he wouldn’t have been alive if it wasn’t for you.” He looked up to Coran again, and Coran nodded.

 

A tearful and shaky breath escaped him and Coran put his hand on his shoulder.

 

Keith put his head in his hands.

 

— — — —

 

A little less than a varga later and the whole team were gathered. Keith was still sitting behind everyone, he hadn’t brothered moving just yet.

 

The sound of the pod opening could be heard and soon the stumbeling of feet echoed through the med-bay.

 

”There you go buddy.” Hunk said and held Lance. Keith still couldn’t see him.

 

”Keith?” Lance’s voice was so tiny, something shattered in Keith’s voice.

 

”I’m here.” The group around Lance dispersed as Keith stood up and took shaky steps towards him. The moment Lance’s teary eyes landed on him he had him in his arms. ”I’m here.” He whispered as he held him tightly to his chest.

 

”I’ll always be here.”

 

— — — —

 

”I was so scared when I couldn’t see you. I thought you left.” Lance whispered against his throat. Keith’s hand went to his hair. His fingers lapped through Lance’s curls as he kissed his head.

 

”I can’t leave.” Came his response, ”I’ll never leave you.” Lance kissed his throat, a smirk slowly spreading.

 

”Never?” There was the teasing tone he loved hearing.

 

”Never.” That earned him a kiss on his jaw, as he felt Lance’s soft touch feel his abs. He might’ve flexed them lightly.

 

”I’ll stay by your side forever, even when you don’t want or need me to.” He said in a smaller voice, the uncertainty of rejection still there after so many years.

 

That earned him two kisses on his cheek, and Lance’s lips started trailing upwards from there. He kissed his temple, then his brow and then his forehead before nudging Keith so softly with his nose he almost couldn’t feel it.

 

Lance moved his body and sat in Keith’s lap, Keith’s hands brushing up his sides with a content hum. Both of them had their eyes closed, foreheads touching, and hands never leaving the other. He heard Lance’s sweet voice then, and it was like music to his ears.

 

”Good, then It’s settled. We’ll be with each other forever, and ever, and ever and ev-” He was interrupted by Keith’s lips on his, Keith’s tounge in his mouth. But he wasn’t even mad.

 

Once they finally separated, Keith spoke up, voice heavy with lust.

 

”It’s settled.” He said before flipping them over so Lance was under him as he started trailing hungry kisses down Lance’s throat, Lance’s giggle close to his ear.

 

And if anybody heard them, they didn’t mention it in the morning. But knowing looks were sent their way, and even more knowing smirks were placed on their lips.

 

— — — —

 


End file.
